Who'd Believe Me?
by Quacked Lurker
Summary: After Optimus Prime sent out the signal calling all Autobots to earth, they had to land somewhere.  Now supposing Transformers are advance machines, as thought by most humans, would the new 'bots be confused when they find a signal that isn't primitive?
1. Unidentified Falling Object!

**I do not Own Rights to Eureka, nor do I have ownership of the Transformers.** Should be obvious that Quacked Lurker has NOTHING to her name, considering this is _FAN FICTION!_ and disclaimers seem to be mandatory on this site. _Have fun reading, and let me know what you think_

_

* * *

_

Sheriff Jack Carter stopped his truck at the edge of the impact zone. When the flaming meteorite had first appeared on the horizon, Global Dynamics had calculated its trajectory and estimated that the huge rock would land in the center of town. Calmly and quickly, the whole city had evacuated, while various scientists tried to change the landing zone with several of their falling space rock shields and electromagnetic pulses. Nothing seemed to work. Not even the experimental explosions and rockets that were being designed to blast or shove falling meteors before they could endanger human lives.

Noticing that the meteorite had landed intact, and that the landing area was no longer smoking, Carter carefully approached the large rock imbedded in the mountain side. Panic hadn't set in when the meteorite first appeared, because falling space junk wasn't that uncommon of an occurrence in Eureka. Sure, it was unusual, but metalic items from previous space-station visits had been pulled down directly onto the small town about two years ago. Then, there were the tiny rocks that burned up in the atmosphere all around the world-the only thing unusual about this particular rock (before it hit), was the size.

Carter walked around the embankment. He wasn't going to take a closer look just yet-during the oddly silent minutes when the last Eureka 'refugee' had finally left on a bus, and the remaining scientists were preparing to retreat to their underground bunker, the angle of entry had changed. No longer was the meteorite headed for Archimedes statue. Now it appeared the space-rock would be landing on the outskirts of town-just inside the electromagnetic shield that helped to isolate Eureka from the rest of the world.

Across the huge hole in the ground, Carter was prepared to approach the rock and take some radiation measurements and other readings the scientists-mainly Fargo, but also Henry and Alice-insist someone gather before the meteorite was officially deemed a threat or not. Natural phenomena did not change trajectory on its own. Plus there was that Space-Ship of Henry's that had returned from its twenty-year mission last year-was it already a year? Huh, seemed like it had been last month that the ship had landed and awed the whole town with its findings-Anyway, this rock was spherical in shape, instead of the obviously designed ship.

One foot was on the just-churned dirt, when a whirling clanking sound-harsh and very metallic, to Jack Carter's ear-emerged from the not-an-asteroid as it split in half, and something inside stood up.

Carter reacted instinctively. Here in Eureka, the unknown was to be avoided at all costs-especially when it started moving on its own. At least, until the inventor got between his-or-her machine and any other human being. Carter jumped upwards and to the side-aiming for the bushes and trees where he would have some protection or shelter in the very likely event this thing had active weapons.

Sure enough, the thing protected by the rock-shell glanced around its surrounds. It took a three-hundred sixty-degree view of the land surrounding its hole, then turned to face the vheical. Jack cringed.

However, instead of weapons being fired, the thing looked at the truck and a weird greenish-purple light emerged from the bluish orbs on the inhuman-humanoid. The light swept over Carter's truck and came back. The machine took three giant steps and was free of the crumbling earth. A second volley of the whirling clanking sounds came from the being, and it shrank, or folded as it bend upon itself. This second bombardment lasted almost three times as long as the first blast, and when the sound came to a complete stop, there were two identical Sherif Trucks sitting innocently by the now-empty unexplainable ditch in the ground.

Warily, but needing to know if the alien visitor was a threat-and how well it could mimic his vehicle-Carter slowly approached the not-really-my-truck and examined it in detail without actually touching it. He'd pull out the various tools later. Jack didn't trust any equipment he couldn't immediately identify the use or function of, unless one of his high-IQ friends was around to hold and use it. There was just something strange about needing to reread the instruction manual every time the item was to be used.

Satisfied that he'd gotten all the details he could just by looking at it, Jack Carter stepped back and looked from his truck to the alien-disguised as a truck. The only differences he saw were in the interior-this new one was missing the floor rug under his feet, designed to trap dirt and other debris as he stepped in and out.

Sherif Jack Carter walked back to his vehicle and pulled away shaking his head. "This is new. Sort of" he muttered to himself, watching through the rear-view mirror as the driver-less truck followed.

* * *

_Puppy eyes!_


	2. Beware!  WheelJack lands

_**I, Quacked Lurker, do not own Transformers (any version/remake), nor Eureka. Quacked Lurker has no assents invested in the entertainment department. Well, not if one refuses to count FanFiction, and other websites like it**_

WheelJack wasn't the only Cybertronian Scientist to pick up Optimus's signal, and pinpoint the new world. Actually, it wasn't a new world at all, having already a dominant species that had managed to design and safely utilize air-flight and other transportation to help in the daily life. Nor was it a new solar system at all-the multiple planets and gas giants had already settled into mostly stable orbits. However, this world, this system, this corner of the galaxy, was totally unknown to the Cybertronians in general. There was probably an old file from a long-forgotten exploration team that had bypassed the system, intent on other suns that might better be converted into energon, or having planets that were more suited for Cybertronain needs. Not that the highly adaptive Transformers couldn't survive on worlds that weren't exactly like Cybertron in size, metallic composition, and atmospheric conditions, but most of the potential settlers wanted something as familiar as possible.

Here, though, a new system bursting with organic life was a welcome discovery. stronger emotions hadn't been felt in ages-not since before the All Spark had been sent off into space, in a last-ditch effort to keep the old planet out of the civil war entirely. It hadn't worked. Cybertron was now deeply scared, and perhaps impossible to fix, even with the healing presence of the All-Spark.

Still, the idea of a new base to restock on supplies, to renew bonds of friendship, and a chance to heal, to forget, to not be involved in desperate battles, was something everyone wished for. Therefore, Prime's signal-not encoded solely for Autobots-sent many mechs reeling in shock and welcome surprise.

Wheeljack, Precipitator, Soundwave (though few knew), and various others with a heavy scientific background were rushing to fix navigational sensors, and repair all thrusters. Most of the others went in under a heavy cloak of darkness, trying to minimize their arrival to anyone watching the night skies. Not WheelJack. His sensors, specifically modified to suit his particular needs, was intrigued by the human settlement in Oregon.

On its own, the small town, almost invisible to sensors wouldn't have sparked much curiosity. However, the almost impenetrable sensor/electronic net that kept all stray electronic signals inside, certainly did. If Precipitator and the others noticed the more advanced technology- -and who would be able to miss it?- -they ignored the location to head towards Optimus Prime.

So, quickly and efficiently switching his heading, Wheeljack aimed for the center of the town, certain that he'd be able to contact Prime and the others from inside.

What he'd forgotten to take into effect was, the sensor net. Once he hit the outer barrier, half of his navigational signals sent out error signals. It could have been worse, but being cut off from the outside world was terribly upsetting. The only time he'd been totally deaf was the one time he was the Decepticon Prisoner, awaiting transfer to Shockwave's lab. All other times he was in a communications blackout, it was while he was deep inside enemy territory, and could talk to his companions on a tight-knit signal.

Startled, and a bit worried, Wheeljack had shifted his landing zone so that he wouldn't arrive in the center of town, so he wouldn't be surrounded by strange beings while still in the vulnerable protoform upon landing.

The woods wasn't much better, as there was nothing to scan, no way to take an innocuous form that would let him wander the settlement while he readjusted to the situation, and tried to leave this oppressive place. Being alone in enemy territory was never a good idea. Going off on his own, without notifying backup where he was going and when he expected to be back was even worse. Wheeljack was almost cursing his decision to explore this strange location without first clearing it with his leader.

Then, a human driven vehicle approached the crater his vicious reentry had created. Still, dazed, but recovering nicely, Wheeljack watched and waited to see what would happen. From the minimal information he'd been able to strip from one of the various satellites devoted to the 'internet' and 'cell phones', it appeared this strangely short two legged being was a human, and that he was about middle-age. Healthy from all indications, but until he was able to compare his findings of this sentient creature with other individuals, he couldn't be sure. To top it off, there was no Internet or other coverage in this area-everything bounced around under the electromagnetic umbrella that had encased this very technologically advanced settlement and almost three hundred square miles.

The human walked away and appeared to be leaving. Wheeljack couldn't have that! Not when the human's departure would mean the absence of camouflage as well! Taking a chance-not all of his systems had completely rebutted-he shifted into his base form, and approached the vehicle. After accepting the new alt mode, he transformed into it, and waited for the human's reaction.

While the human was examining his new form, Wheeljack introduced himself in the only language he knew. Cybertronian. The human didn't react to the sounds. In fact, he didn't seem to be hearing the words. Confused, Wheeljack tried examining what he'd downloaded from the 'Internet' while freefalling, and almost jumped back in shock. The files were now inaccessible—there was no way to learn the primary language of this human!

Curse this lack of communications! He wanted to talk to the strange individual who didn't scream, run, or hide from something that should have been totally out his experience. Instead, he was unable to talk and explain that he, WheelJack was a peaceful explorer, and just wanted to know where he was-and did they have any energon? No, here he was stuck, unable to get himself understood by the human. At least the man (or was this a woman?), didn't seem to care if he followed close behind, but neither did the individual try to speak.

Not terribly concerned with where the human was leading, Wheeljack pondered what he knew of this world. It wasn't terribly much, but experience had proved that if the human was leading him into a trap, a prison, or a dungeon, Wheeljack would be able to escape fairly quickly—even if he was cut off from the outside world by the oppressive electromagnetic shield.

**Author Notes:  
There has to be a logical explanation as to why not one of the officers on the Ark complains about Wheeljacks explosions.**

**Could it be that WheelJack's primary job is to figure out HOW to make things blow up? Including stuff that shouldn't normally explode? Knowing how to create diversions would be useful for saboteurs and others 'trapped' with a few non-reactive components.**


	3. Complications arise

**Disclaimer: Quacked Lurker is NOT affiliated with the entertainment industry.**

Taking one last look at the robot disguised as a jeep, Sheriff Jack Carter got on the road, and called his daughter. "Hey, Zoe," he spoke into the blue-tooth like device. "How are you doing?"

"Dad?" Zoe Carter replied, a bit worried. "Is everything okay?"

"Peachy." Jack said driving down the road, occasionally looking into the review mirror, and still seeing the same creepy image. "Do you know of someone capable of animating robots?"

Zoe laughed. "Dad, this is Eureka. Animating robots is old school. Practically every freshman in Tesla High can do that blindfolded."

"Just checking." Jack glanced behind him again. The phony sheriff truck didn't make the turn. Had it turned off the main road? "So, you're fine, then, and your classmates are okay as well?"

"Yes, dad, we're fine. You personally made sure I got on the bus and didn't leave it. Now tell me what's really going on?"

"The falling rock? Isn't really a rock. It was a robot, but isn't now. The robot now looks like my jeep. I mean exactly like my jeep."

"Please tell me you aren't in it." Even without Eureka's enhancements that made every phone call sound as if the person was literally right next to them Jack could hear his daughter's worry and concern.

"Honey, I'm fine. I just have to find it."

"You LOST IT?" Zoe couldn't get another sentence out before the connection was broken.

"Sorry, sweetie, I've got to go."

Jack Carter made a u-turn on the road. The only turnout on this particular section of the main road was Beverly Barlow's Bed and Breakfast Inn. The fact she doubled as the town's psychiatrist made for interesting relations with the townsfolk – which might be the single biggest reason Beverly refused to live in the town proper like ninety-eight percent of the population did. Course, most of them were either scientists employed by Global Dynamics, or their dependants, and taking a car to work and home again meant more time away from the job, the next big breakthrough, and a serious time delay when deadlines were unexpectedly moved forward. No, most of Eureka's hidden and secluded families believed that being only five minutes from work (and connected to the 'Smart Street') made a lot more sense.

The homes and houses on the outskirts of town however, were deliberately hidden from the road. Oh, the roads were paved, and the way clear, but no one driving by could see the buildings, and most of them had home-designed security features to prevent unauthorized access by anyone. In any other town, 'security features' were simple, and controlled by an outside security company. Here, in Eureka Nowhere, 'home designed' meant they were home made, and not nock-offs of the latest fad or most prevalent systems.

Then again, in a town full of geniuses and extremely high-IQ's, personalizing everything wasn't as hard as it sounded. Making the homes appear normal, and helping them fit into the world outside their little community, that was hard. It didn't help that at least three quarters of the people living in Eureka had grown up in Eureka or similar Think Tanks. (Jack wasn't supposed to know that tidbit, but Joe Lupo had grown tired of his freaking out over every little thing that made Eureka so different from everywhere else, and told him Eureka had one or two counterparts across North America and the Western Hemisphere – Eureka worked primarily for the Department of Defense, but the others were contracted to other branches of the government. She absolutely refused to expound on whatever S.H.I.E.L.D. was, and Jack eventually gave up on trying to make her reveal something else he wasn't authorized to know about.)

Pulling into Beverly Barlow's huge driveway, Jack found the wayward jeep. The phony truck, didn't resemble a jeep any more. It had crouched next to the Solar Powered car and appeared to be examining the collecting satellite devices. Jack got out of the jeep. "I wish you could talk."

Faint rumbling sounds came from the huge pale-gray form as the odd earmuffs flashed. It then tore the metal tubing supporting the Solar Batteries and fell backwards. The head turned towards the top of the carport held in its hands and turned it over, almost gingerly.

He walked closer. The giant metal man appeared harmless – except for the fact it just tore the frame for the solar-powered device apart as if it were made out of confetti – and in his limited experience with escaped Eureka projects and prototypes, if it hadn't harmed someone, it wasn't going to, until something or someone messed with the base programming. Take Martha, the flying drone, for example.

Martha. That memory jogged a few other memories.

The flat, shiny (and spanking brand new) sliver-grey Eureka issued cell phone dialed Douglas Fargo without prompting.

"Sheriff!" the hyperactive scientist exclaimed when he spoke. "What am I being blamed for, this time?"

"Fargo, do you have any other projects that might be misplaced?"

"No. Most of my inactive projects have been recalled, and I'm not allowed to take my work home anymore." Jack could see Fargo huff and cross his arms, almost asking

"You aren't the only scientist I've had to return GD property back to the lab." The robot warbled, before placing the metal framework back on the shredded beams and welded the jagged ends back together. "Aside from Henry, how many GD employees might have been involved with sending robots into space and then recalling them, or having them return after a set length of time?"

"…" Silence from Fargo's end of the line. Then, "ALIENS!" and a bunch of rambling sentences Jack was in no mood to decipher.

"FARGO!"

The hyperactive scientist calmed down. Somewhat. Enough to concentrate on the conversation, and not whatever he'd been blabbering on about. "Any information about space-craft and space exploration missions would be classified Top Secret, and the only ones who might know anything about sending robots onto the moon, or asking them to bring back samples from Mars, the comets, an asteroid, or other planetary bodies would remain Top Secret until or unless they bring back viable proof of some kind. I heard that there is a mission planned for Titan, and its code name is ASTREAUS, but its all theoretical right now, since we'd need some kind of matter transporter, and or a launcher that can help us achieve 'faster than light travel' or even a one-way trip would take way too long, but even then the crew would experience time distortion and age slower than –"

"Stop Fargo, I think I get the idea. Humans are still stuck on earth, and this robot might be the real deal."

Jack closed his eyes. "So, no idea on how to communicate with it."

"Not no idea." Even over the secure communications, Jack could still hear Fargo hesitate. "I might have a language translator prototype."

"That's great!" Jack Carter really meant it. If he could communicate with this strange being, a lot of the problems looming on the horizon might be avoided. "Where is it?"

"Back at my place. Under lock and key."

Jack deflated. "You aren't just saying that so you can be the first one back."

"No." Fargo whispered, either trying to avoid someone's attention back at the evacuation station, or not wanting to be yelled at. "It's a device I work on at home. GD isn't going to pay me for working on communication. It's not in the contract. They want –"

"Weapons of Defense, I know." Jack sighed. "How soon can you get to your place?"

"Not that long. I'll let Tabitha know I need a ride, and she'll come pick me up."

"Tabitha?"

"My car". Fargo gave the impression he was talking to an idiot.

"You named your car?"

"Not just named her," Jack was definitely picking up on heavy vibes of hesitation.

"You gave your car a personality matrix? Fargo! Do you have any ideas how weird it was learning that my house is an automatic bunker that can talk to me?"

"SARAH isn't an AI. She's a thinking individual –

"Who's just happens to be a bunker that doubles as a livable home for me and my daughter. I'm surprised you didn't give Martha the ability to talk too."

"I thought about it, but changing her code that much would have been a dead give-away that I'd been tampering with the target-drones. Besides, Martha always struck me as a silent, but strong time."

Jack took a deep breath. "Fargo, we need to get you some friends outside work – Real people friends, and not metal friends."

A strange sound came from the robot. Jack watched, stunned as the robot drained the charge in the batteries and saw the dark-green armored plates reshape and change themselves. More evidence this robot wasn't of human make. Unless Nanobots and nanites were somehow incorporated into the design.

"Sometimes, I really hate my job. Like today."


End file.
